Wouldn't Change A Thing
by liloweewoah
Summary: [Prequel to Ride For You] Rachelle McMahon could not imagine where her life would be if the McMahon's had never taken her into their family. Randy Orton was only looking to make a name for himself. A name that would separate him from his father and grandfather. When their paths cross, they see themselves married and preparing for a baby.


**A/N: Hey everyone! So I had to change the story a little bit but I hope that everyone like this story! It takes place before Ride For You happens. I only own Rachelle and anyone else you may not recognize.**

_**Wouldn't Change A Thing**_

Dressed in a Diamond White and Silver one shoulder taffeta ball gown that features a dramatic ruched pick-ups and asymmetric draped bodice that is decorated with breathtaking beaded flowers, metallic embroidery and pearl accents, she looked like the sight of a beautiful angel. Her hair neatly curled and her make-up making her look natural, she was a sight to take in. Standing at the alter right beside her was the one man that she had waited her whole life to marry. She couldn't see herself marrying anyone else in this world. They had been through so much.

"Do you Randy take Rachelle to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor asked.

"I Do." Randy said looking into Rachelle's eyes.

"Do you Rachelle take Randy to be your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Pastor asked.

"I Do" Rachelle responded as she smiled at Randy.

"We will now continue on to the marriage vows." Pastor said, "Randy, repeat after me. I, Randy Keith Orton, take thee Rachelle Kailee McMahon to be my wedded wife."

"I, Randy Keith Orton, take thee Rachelle Kailee McMahon to be my wedded wife." Randy said as he held Rachelle's left hand in his right hand.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Pastor said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Randy said.

"Now Rachelle repeat after me, I, Rachelle Kailee McMahon, take thee Randy Keith Orton to be my wedded husband." Pastor said looking at Rachelle.

"I, Rachelle Kailee McMahon, take thee Randy Keith Orton to be my wedded husband." Rachelle said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Pastor said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I pledge my faithfulness." Rachelle said.

"May I have the rings please." Pastor said as Rachelle's cousin carried his six-month son and headed the rings.

Once the Pastor had gotten both of the rings he continued on. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." Pastor said, "Now Rachelle, please repeat after me as you place this ring on Randy's finger. I, Rachelle, give you Randy this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Rachelle, give you Randy this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Rachelle said as she began to slide the ring on Randy's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor looked at Randy and stated, "Now Randy, repeat after me as you slip the ring onto Rachelle's finger. I, Randy, give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"I, Randy, give you Rachelle this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Randy said as he began to slide the ring on Rachelle's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Randy looked at Rachelle and could see water forming around her eyes. He quickly whispered 'I love you' to her. Pastor looked at Randy and Rachelle before looking at their family and friends and said, "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Missouri, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Randy, you may kiss your bride."

"There you are!" A voice said as Rachelle turned her head away from the DVD she was watching to see her husband coming into their room.

"Hi baby." She whispered as she paused the video.

"Hi to you too. I've been looking all over for you." Randy said as he turned his head to look at the TV screen, "I see you're watching your favorite DVD again."

Rachelle smiled at him as he got on their bed to sit next to her. "I just like watching your reaction." She said as he kissed her head.

"I'm glad I could amuse you. How are you feeling today, baby girl?" Randy asked as he ran his hand over her small baby bump that was starting to form.

"I'm okay. The baby's doing just fine. I think they're pretty content in there." She said.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat." She said as her stomach began to growl, "And I guess so can they."

Randy laughed before helping his wife off their bed. He snaked his arms around her waist still loving the way that they fit together. He was very happy to call her his wife. She was definitely the reason that he was doing so well altogether.


End file.
